From Two Different Worlds
by KingDaughter
Summary: xoverSW&HPAfter HBPLast year at Hogwarts, a traveller has come,HG met her matchDraco's ObsessedVoldemort still a bad assMy First Story EverCOME ON:READ ME!dont be shy, review a lot
1. Chapter 1 The Prediction

_**The prediction**_

It was dark, there was no moon that night. The silence was eerie, it seemed like all the animals from the Dark Forest had vanished. The only living thing in that area was a tabby cat, formally known as professor McGonagall.

Earlier that same evening, professor McGonagall, newly appointed headmistress, whiteness something quite unusual, and that was saying something, as she was a very old witch. She was talking with the staff members in the Great Hall when the 'divination' teacher made a 'prediction'. Actually, Sybil Trelawney seemed to have passed out in her chair when a strange voice came out of her unmoving, open, lips and her eyes rolling in their orbs. When she finished her talking, every one was silent, looking strangely at her.

- Why are you all watching me?

- Are you feeling all right Sybil? Asked McGonagall.

- Well, now that you're breeching the subject, I'm quite dizzy. I think I'll go back to my tower to lie down a bit.

The headmistress let her go, she was too stunned to have a proper reaction and so was the rest of the staff. They were looking at each other with the same puzzled expression. Professor Slughorn looked delighted about this new information. Professor Sprout and Flitwick had a worried expression, while professor Hagrid remain as neutral as he could. As the staff meditated this piece of information, the headmistress disappeared from the great hall.

Professor McGonagall rapidly made her way to her office, to confirm something with the old headmaster, well, his portrait, since he died almost two months ago. She always wondered why he engaged this old fraud of Trelawney to teach divination. 'Did she make another prediction? Did it happen before?' She was beginning to understand the missing pieces of the puzzle.

- Albus! Albus Dumbledore! Said professor McGonagall in an angry voice.

- Yes my dear?

- Is it true? Is she really a seer?

- You're talking about Sybil? Said the twinkling eyes portrait in an enigmatic tone.

- Who else would I be talking about Albus? You lied to me?

- No Minerva, I did not lie to you, I merely did not tell you all the truth...

- How could you... you scheming little...

- Now now Minerva...

- What did she tell you to make you believe her?

He paused, took a deep breath, and the old headmaster told the new one the prophecy about Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort, the story behind it from the beginning to the 'Snape betrayal' and this time, he told all the story, not just the convenient bits. Professor McGonagall said nothing during the speech of Albus. She was getting angrier as he continued with the story, the betrayal of Pettigrew, resulting the death of the Potter, the imprisonment of Black even if he was an innocent. He also told Minerva all of what he knew about Tom Riddle, known as Lord Voldemort. He was filling the blank spaces she needed to comprehend the complexity of the situation. He told everything, even the events that had lead to his death, the ultimate betrayal of Severus Snape. Well, no one could have foreseen it, even Trelawney.

- So, you're saying that if we found all of the hocruxes, and destroy them, You-know-who will be gone for ever?

- I dare hope so, but in the end, it will be Harry who will have to kill him...

- Hum... Do you think the 'prediction' Sybil made tonight is important?

- Well, if you could tell me, I am not as omniscient as I once was.

- She said : ' He will arrive tonight, he will be powerful, very powerful. He will arrive tonight, the one who comes from way so far, so far it will exceed your imagination. In the darkest part of the darkest forest, he will arrive from the sky. He could be your most powerful ally, or your worst enemy. For once, curiosity won't kill the cat, yet...' Said professor McGonagall in a sarcastic tone.

- It seems like you're a part of that prophecy professor, said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling.

- It seems so, and as usual, she also professed the death of someone...me, said professor McGonagall sarcastically.

Professor McGonagall had enough to worry about, she didn't need this. Half the students would not return this September. She could understand that, 'If I was a parent, she thought, I wouldn't let my child go either' That was also the reason why she received very few school inscriptions, a grand total of 10 first years would be coming this year. She battled very hard with the Ministry of Magic for the right to reopen the school, the Board wasn't keen to the idea, but in the end, she won. However, she refused to let the child's of formally known Death Eater to come back to Hogwarts. It was a smart decision from a very large group of view. Dumbledore was against the idea, but what can a portrait do?

The potion teacher, Slughorn, was also going to be the head of Slytherin house. She hired back Remus Lupin to teach Defence against the Dark Arts and be head of the Gryffindor, the deputy headmaster was going to be professor Flitwick. She also thought of asking Harry to continue teaching D.A. Professor McGonagall was almost ready for the New Year to begin. Almost, because the prophecy from the divination teacher bothered her a lot. What if it was true, what would happen if she wasn't there to great the 'powerful ally'? What if You-know-who got him first? She made a decision, she would wait for him. 'Trelawney said he will arrive tonight, I'll check, to make sure...you never know...' She exits the school grounds and took her animagus form. She would wait for him.


	2. Chapter 2 The Arrival

_**The Arrival**_

He was coming, and he was coming fast. 'Why?' taught the boy, 'Why do I always need to prove myself? Why couldn't I just follow a simple order? Why?' Complain the boy to himself, hitting his head against the computer. Once again, he disobeys a direct order, and once more, he was in trouble. Deep trouble, and this time, he couldn't find any solution. He was as good as dead. In a figure of speech. He had no clue on where he had landed. His space ship was in no condition to go back home, and to add to his troubles, he was very low on nitrate, the fuel his Tie X-1 needed. He tried to compose his self. He needed to be calm to think properly of the situation. He was ordered to follow two X-wings, locate their base of operation, instead, he decided to chase them, resulting the contrary. In the pursuit, he followed his Jedi instincts like he always did, and this time, it didn't go all that well, he crashed into a black hole. His board computer indicated that he was now in the Milky Way, and the only hospitable planet in that area was the Earth. If his memory served him well, it was a very prehistoric planet, not on any Galaxy Federation. How could his family ever find him down there? It was so far away from home, he was doom.

He studied the possibilities, and concluded that he had no choice but to go to the planet Earth, his computer showed him that this planet had a lot of natural resources, maybe he could find what he needed to repair his ship and get some nitrate. He set up the computer to go in that direction. The trip would take him at the least 6 days. He had enough fuel to last the way. After verifying every thing was all right, Anakin Solo, that was the boy name, programmed his computer to feed him all the information he could need on this planet, history, language, currency, their technology, well, everything, while he put himself in a superficial sleep.

6 days later

Anakin Solo was waked by the shaking of his Tie X-1 spaceship. He got up very quickly, alert if anything happened. He didn't know if this new environment was hostile or not, so better be prepared than dead. He realised that the shuffle was due to his entrance in the Earth atmosphere. The young Jedi took control of the spaceship. He scanned the map his computer showed him. He spotted an area where he could safely land without being seen.

The spaceship was shaking harder and harder. He was coming too fast. Fire was consuming his ship. This atmosphere was something he was not accustomed with. The computer was indicating that he was about 50.000 feet from the ground. He needed to slow down the ship, it a death/life situation. He pull up the front of the ship, 'That should do the trick', then he concentrated on the ship, not to crash it, using the Jedi Force. He was waiting for the impact. Instead, he landed in the middle of a very dark forest, the trees smoothened the impact. Anakin took his time to calm down. He was a very good pilot, the best of the galaxy, his family often teased him, but situations like this one tended to render him a little bit nervous. As he was trying to conceal his nervousness, he took a good look of where he landed.

Everything was dark. Very dark, scary dark. There was no moon. He used his computer to scan for enemies. He was alone, very alone. It seemed like this forest was inhabited, except for, a cat. A tabby cat. Anakin looked at the cat, and the cat looked at him. Anakin was used dealing with all kind of strange animals, wotans, wookis, etc. But something about this cat unnerved him. He used the force to decipher the animal. It was doted with an aura of sheer power, intelligence and rightfulness. Somehow, it didn't fit the cat, as it wasn't really a cat.

Anakin got out of his spaceship. He wanted to see the damages to his Tie X-1, his little baby. The cat was still eying him. As he made a move in the cat direction to scare it away, the cat changed itself into an old woman. Anakin pull out his laser sabre quickly, but the woman was quicker. She pulled out a wood stick and said an incantation. The sabre flew out of his hand. Using the force, he called it back. He turned again to face the woman. Then she said :

- Wait!

Anakin said nothing. He search in his memory for that language, English, ' O.K., let's see what she wants.'

- I mean you no harm, I was foretold of your arrival.

- And who are you?

- I could ask the same, the cat-woman answered, I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, teacher and headmistress of Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

- My name is Anakin Solo-Skywalker, Master Jedi Knight, Peace Keeper and Ambassador of the New Republic, where am I?

- You are exactly in Scotland, in the darkest part of the Dark Forest, said the woman.

- Oh, right... I mean you no harm, as I am not from the area, could you please tell me the way for the closest city?

- There is no city around here, but you could come to Hogwarts with me. If you could tell me about your situation, maybe I could help you.

- Somehow, I doubt it, but I'll follow you out of here, he said, wanting to get out of that strange forest.

Professor McGonagall quickly understood that the young man would not harm her if not provoked. She led the way to Hogwarts. After two hours, Anakin could finally see the lights of Hogwarts. His face remained neutral, but in truth, he was very impress of the castle. He could sense the force emanating from it. How? Was all he could think about. His uncle Luke would love to come here, to teach there, as it was a school. Anakin was lost in his thoughts, when professor McGonagall stopped walking, he almost collided with her. She turned and said that she would answer any questions he had later. She wanted him to restore himself first. She showed him inside of the castle. He fell in love with it instantly. There was movement everywhere, the portraits, the staircases, the armours. It was surreal, he hadn't seen anything like this before. That was saying a lot, as he was always travelling.

She brought him to the kitchen where she ordered him a sandwich and a glass of pumpkin juice from a house elf. It was quite tasty from Anakin point of view. After he finished eating, she invited him to her office.


	3. Chapter 3 Hermione dreamy vacations

_**Hermione dreamy Vacations**_

Mr. and Mrs. Granger were taking a vacation trip with their beautiful daughter in Italy. They were completely unaware of what was going on in the world of their daughter. Hermione Granger was a very clever, and scheming, little witch. She knew that if her parents got wind of the war taking place in the wizardry world, they wouldn't let her go back to Hogwarts. She chooses not to tell. She wasn't lying, she just wasn't telling all the truth.

It wasn't the only thing she wasn't telling. In fact, she was a very secretive person. Even her two best friends didn't knew her all that well; she wasn't telling them loads of things. In fact, it wasn't as she didn't want to tell them she could easily do wandless magic. She also was an animagus. She managed the transformation at the beginning of the summer. She was a beautiful black panther.

Hermione wanted so much to help the cause, she took it on herself to learn wandless magic and human transfiguration, that way she could help Harry and Ron to do it better, actually, Harry wasn't all that bad, if it wasn't for the Half blood Prince book, but in the case of Ron, it was almost hopeless. While she said to her parents she was going to the beach, in fact, she was going in a small abandoned cottage in front of the beach, to study magic. She was very ambitious that girl some where saying, others, that she was a know-it-all, a bookworm. She was just a very passionate person.

It seemed like it was yesterday that she arrived in Italy. In reality, it was two weeks ago. Hermione was missing her friends a lot. She only got one letter from each of them. She had so much to tell them. She didn't want to write it down, letters could be intercepted. Nothing was safe anymore. She reasoned herself to wait until she gets back to England before trying to reach her friends. It was risky to even tell them where she was.

Her parents were leaving for the week today. They were going into a Dentistry Convention in Palermo. She would have the villa to herself. In her opinion, it did change nothing as they were always working. Sure, they were happy to have her with them, but, they were workaholics. She saw them briefly in the evenings when at home, and when they were travelling, well; travelling was an excuse for attending dentistry conventions, so she didn't see them that much. The situation did not bother her a lot as she was used to it. Also, at seventeen her parents found her mature enough to be on her own.

Her parents were already gone when Hermione woke up. She took her coffee on the veranda facing the ocean. 'What a beautiful sight' thought Hermione sipping slowly her drink. Hermione couldn't help to think about what Harry said about not returning to Hogwarts this year. She was with him a hundred percent, but as the same time, schooling was very important for her, always was. She needed to convince him to return to Hogwarts no matters what, deep down, she knew it was impossible. When Harry had an idea, nothing would make him change his mind. He was so much like her.

In the two weeks she'd been in Italy, Hermione took time for herself, time to think about Ron, their relation, if you could call that a relation. She realised that it was her pride that had been hurt when Ron preferred her to Lavender. She loved him dearly; don't get her wrong, but more like a brother, if that was possible. "But then, she thought, why was I so happy when they broke up?" Hermione was very puzzled. And she realised that she had been jealous, scared to loose her place in his heart.

Hermione quickly finished her coffee and decided it was time for some leisure. She would be back home in less than a week and hadn't been one single time to the beach. She put her red bikini and grabbed her towel then walk to the beach not so far from the villa. It was a private beach so no one would bother her. Her last week in Italy ended very quickly. That week had been dedicated to leisure. The only book Hermione opened was for her own divertissement, the biography of Nietzsche.

Hermione parents came back from their conference on the day Hermione's plane was scheduled. They wouldn't come back with her as they had more conferences to attend. They took a large breakfast, talked about Hermione election as Head girl. They were very proud of their daughter. After the meal, they escorted their daughter to the airport. Even if she was a witch and could now apparate, they felt safer to see her in a plane. Hermione promised her parents to write often, like she always did, and that was it for the goodbyes. Hermione parents weren't the showing off sort, neither was their daughter, so there was no crying and no never ending hugs.

The trip back home last two hours. During that time, Hermione wrote letters to her friends, inviting them to join her in Diagon Alley. Her parents gave her money to spend the rest of her vacation at the hotel. Hermione decided to go in a wizardry hotel, the Leaky Cauldron. If Harry and Ron could stay with her, that would be the best vacation ever. She was so happy to be back home.


	4. Chapter 4 An Evil Dark Lord

**_An Evil Dark Lord_**

Chaos was now the situation in the wizardry world. Lucius Malfoy was found dead in his jail cell first thing in the morning. No one knew how it happened for it wasn't the dementors who guarded the prison anymore. Everyone suspected everyone of the crime.

The truth was that Voldemort wasn't too pleased about the numerous failures of his Death Eater who was bringing him more troubles than he was worth it. Lord Voldemort hated failure above anything else. He had plenty of followers willing to kill Malfoy, hoping to gain his place as the right arm of the Dark Lord. In the end, it was a small rat by the name of Pettigrew who got the job.

Voldemort was waiting in his library for the arrival of Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. He wanted to be the one to break the news. He was that evil. They soon arrived. Narcissa was wearing a black robe and veil, Draco was dressed in black as usual, both had an determined expression, like they knew of the news awaiting them. The Dark Lord wasted no time in small talk.

- Narcissa, as you know of the failures of your husband, he was killed tonight by Pettigrew on my orders.

She remained silent as ever, water in her eye, her face remained neutral. She already knew it was coming to that. Draco did nothing, said nothing, sported no expression at all. His eyes were void of any emotion like he wasn't even there. The Dark Lord thought nothing of that because he knew the boy hasn't said a word since the death of Dumbledore. Voldemort had spared him his life, and his mother, even if he failed his mission, only because the result had been the same. Now Draco and his mother owed him a Life Dept. 'Ironic isn't it?' thought Voldemort to himself.

- Now I want you both in here, we don't want anything, say deadly, to happen anymore, do we? He asked in a false sweet tone.

Both of them nod.

- Now leave my sight, I will call you if need be.

They left as they arrived. As soon as they regain their quarters, Narcissa broke down and started to scream and cry, breaking down. Draco did nothing. He just kept staring at his mother.


	5. Chapter 5 Little bit of feedback

After eating his meal, Anakin was invited by professor McGonagall in her office. Anakin was curious about what was this school exactly. He had so many questions, because from what he had learned about this planet, in his artificial sleep, a woman just couldn't change herself into a cat. He was also grateful that she let him come here to rest a bit, artificial sleep wasn't very restful, was more of a way to stay alive when there was no food and water.

Her office was odd looking, he took notice of all the portraits in the room. He found fascinating that the painting could interact between them and the living persons. It was like they were kind of alive. Professor McGonagall invited him to sit down in a very comfy looking chair.

-First of all, she said, I would like to hear your story, that way it would be easier for me to help you.

-As you probably know, I'm not from the area, he answered no wanting to tell her more.

-Yes, I noticed, but I also noted that you have magic in you.

-What do you mean magic?

-Well, for first, when you attack-

-I didn't attack you, I was defending myself!

-Anyhow, she said brushing off Anakin, I saw you use magic to call back you sword.

-It wasn't magic, it was the Force.

-The Force? Repeated McGonagall.

-It is strong in my family actually, I guess you could compare it to, what you say? Magic?

-I guess, but then again, you could see Hogwarts. Only wizards and witches can see it.

-Anakin could say nothing. How could he see it? He wasn't a wizard, he was a Jedi. Maybe Force and magic were the same, different of name only? It was plausible.

-And you are a witch? Asked an non emotional Anakin

-Of course, she said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

-Ok, so what's the deal here? I know a lot about your planet, your culture, your history and I never come across anything remotely resembling the magic stuff you're talking about, he said unbelieving.

-Because history is written by muggles, and muggles don't know about us. Well, some of them know, but who would believe them?

-Muggles?

-Non-magic people. I gather that you only know the basic of this planet, so I will fill it out for you. Here on earth we have a lot of different species, animals, humans, etc. The human specie is divided, magic and non-magic folks.

-I understand, it is the same from where I come, Anakin responded.

-A long time ago, non-magic people were afraid of us, of the powers we had, so they persecuted us. To stay alive, we disappeared from their sight. They believed that we no longer exist, since the persecution happened several centuries before now. If they knew about us, they would come after us once again. Man kind is very greedy of power, not only in the non-magic communauty…

-I know what you mean, add Anakin thinking about the war in his Galaxy.

-Now Anakin, can you tell me more about your 'problem'?

-Well, I don't know where to begin, just to let you know, you are not the only planet in the galaxy, in fact, your planet is so prehistoric compared to some others, and so far away, that no one would think to come here to find me.

-So you are from another planet?

-Yes, another planet, another galaxy. I was born on Corruscent Planet, a very beautiful planet. It has been destroyed-

-You mean an entire planet destroyed? Professor McGonagall said in a scandalised tone.

-There is a war going on from where I'm from…said Anakin in a voice so full of hate, his eyes were burning. The war started long before I was born. I won't go into details. Let's just say that I joined the army the day I was born. He add laughing in a non-laughing tone.

-I'm sorry.

-Don't, I don't regret anything I have done. In fact, it is because of this war that I'm now here. I was ordered to follow enemies spaceships, and I did it… well, actually, hesitated the young man, I took on me to chase them, and then I hit a vortex, you know what that is right?

-Yes I do, respond McGonagall offended that he could think that she knew nothing on nothing.

-You know the rest, I arrived in your Milky Way, and here I am.

-One last question Anakin, you're giving me permission to use your first name? The boy node so she continued. You told me when we first talk about magic that your family had it strong?

-Actually, my grandfather was the first Jedi in our family, the first to experience the power of the Force. A Jedi, Anakin explain taking note of her puzzled expression, is a member of the Jedi Order. To be a Jedi, you must have the Force, this is like your magic from what I gathered. The Force is strong in my family. In the first war, the _Clone War_, the Jedi Order was destroyed, only to be reformed during the Second War, by my uncle Luke.

-Anakin, I have a proposition for you, wait after I'm finished before answering, professor McGonagall said holding up her hand. I offer you a place to stay and repair your ship, providing anything you might need, in exchange, you teach what you know about the Force, Jedi, etc, to people you see fit to learn it, and I also want you to take courses here, so you can learn about our magic too. Wait, I'm not finished yet, I want you to know that there is also a war going on here, in the wizardry world. A tyrant named Vol…Volde…Voldemort, a dark wizard named Voldemort wants to kill everyone who's not _pureblood…_

-Pureblood?

-He believe that wizards or witches who doesn't have magical parents shouldn't learn magic and be killed.

-That is horrible! Anakin almost shouted.

-That is why I want you to teach here, do you accept my deal?

-I think I will, he said with the uttermost dead serious air.

-Perfect, I will now show you your quarters, if you'll follow me.

-Anakin got up and left after professor McGonagall, taking one last look of the fascinating room.


	6. Chapter 6 The walls have ears

The walls have ears…

The room was dark, it was hot and humid. Everything was filthy grey. A musty smell was floating in the air. This house was used for Death Eater business. It used to belong to the muggle father of Voldemort. A man, pallid and ludicrous looking, was shivering in the corner of the room, and it wasn't from the humidity. He was waiting for his master.

Peter Pettigrew, mostly known as Wormtail, was the man in the room. Recently he had become a very valuable asset to the Dark Lord. Because of his unregistered animagus form, he had been able to enter Azkaban prison to kill Lucius Malfoy. What a pleasure it has been. He had always been envious of Lucius, as he had big money, perfect wife, perfect child, he even escape jail in the first war, claiming he was under the Imperious curse.

Lucius had been surprised to see him appeared in his cell. Foolishly thought he was there to help him escape.

Wormtail, what a pleasant surprise, said Lucius in a snobbish tone of voice.

Isn't? Pettigrew responded looking him in the eyes.

What bring you here? The Dark Lord wanted me to come back?

Not precisely… I just wanted to see your face when I would be telling you that it was me in the end that would be the one to kill you.

Lucius opened his mouth to protest, but it was too late, Pettigrew already put the killing curse on him. Pettigrew took his time to have a good look on Malfoy dead body. He wasn't sorry at all. For a first time in a long time, he wasn't sorry at all.

Pettigrew had another mission to accomplish before returning to his master, he was going to Hogwarts, see what was going on. Snape had blow his spy cover, so it was once again to him that the Dark Lord turned on to, for the same reason he used him to kill Malfoy. In his rat form, he entered the school to spy on them, if they were going to reopen the school, where could Potter be hiding. He was flabbergasted when he heard the prophecy Trelawney made. This was the big news he was going to deliver his master.

We told Me that you had news from Hogwarts for me Wormtail? Said Voldemort appearing out of nowhere like a ghost.

Ye…ye…yes master, stuttered Wormtail.

And? Asked the Dark Lord coldly.

I…hum… I'd think-

You think now Peter? Interrupted Voldemort.

Well, there'll be a new student at Hogwarts.

You disturbed me for some piece of gossip? Growled Voldemort menacingly.

Master, I've heard a prophecy about this student, it was said that it could be your most powerful ally of worst enemy. He's supposed to arrive tonight from a far away land.

Voldemort kept quiet. It was very interesting news. If he could turn the boy to see his side of the story…

Bring him to me Wormtail, you'll be getting your reward for the help you are providing. You can leave my sight.

Wormtail didn't need to be told another time. Voldemort unnerved him, giving him the creeps. Who wouldn't be scared of a man who looked like a monster? His ugly red eyes, his face shaped like a snake. Wormtail transform himself into the rat form that was fitting him like a glove.


	7. Chapter 7 Back to London

_**Back to London**_

Hermione was happy to get back home. Italy had been great, she had fun, took time for herself, study for her upcoming N.E.W.T.S. And when she wasn't studying or practicing wandless magic, she was at the beach, relaxing. She also had plenty of time to think about the situation in the wizardry world and a solution to get Harry back to Hogwarts.

She was now in London, in Diagon Alley to be more precise. She received permission from her parents to stay at the Leaky Cauldron for the rest of the summer. They judged the young girl responsible enough to be alone at the inn; anyhow, they wouldn't even be at home as they had two more conferences to attend. Hermione had finished her shopping and was waiting for her friends, Harry and Ron, to meet her at the Leaky Cauldron.

Hermione was quietly drinking her coffee while reading Nietzsche biography in her room. This colourful character fascinated her. She was a passionate persona. The majority of her schoolmates considered her for a bookworm, the truth was that she studied very little; however, she read everything she had under her hand. It was like a mysterious force, when she opened a book, she would absolutely have to finish it, if not, she couldn't sleep. Hermione was passionate by everything she did, her friends, her readings, her thoughts, her projects. She had an opinion on everything, where her nickname of Miss-Know-It-All. She didn't care at all.

Hermione was feeling a little nervous, like a child the day before Christmas. She was so happy to see her friends, Merlin she missed them. Hermione wished Ron would be Head Prefect with her, but she knew it was almost impossible considering his poor score. She was nervously shaking her leg. She smoothen her black skirt and adjusted her sleeveless blouse. She fastened her army boots and looked in the mirror. 'And if Harry and Ron don't like my new look?' She didn't have more time to think about it as they finally arrived.

Hermione didn't give them time to say hello and jumped in their arms. Ron blushed as usual, more because his long time friend had developed forms she didn't have before, or didn't flaunt to everyone. Ron felt her breast on his torso and was furious against his body reaction, she was like his sister he finally admitted to himself, as blind as he could be in the 'girl area', he couldn't help to find his friend very beautiful, probably the most pretty girl he ever saw.

And came Harry's turn. Harry didn't blush, but was feeling a little shy. He did the best he could to hide it and succeed with more success than his other best friend. He was feeling so good in Hermione arms, she was his sister, non from the blood, she was his adopted sister. An inexplicable bond was forged between them. The shyness Harry's was feeling had nothing to do with anything sexual, simply said, his best friend changed, she was a woman. This was rending him uneasy because he had never been good with words, and sensing his friend wanted a compliment. He was already thinking how he would protect her from the male population. Hermione broke the uneasiness.

- I missed you so much! Hermione told them.

- You too Mione, said Ron.

- Same here cutie, said Harry his eyes twinkling.

- Cutie hey? No more than that? Add Hermione with humour, hitting him on the arm.

- No, no, Mione, hasten Harry leaving some insinuations.

- Boys… So what have you done this summer, I didn't received a lot of owls, said Hermione in a fake angry tone.

- Well, said Ron, my brother Bill got married last week, we wanted to invite you to, but you were Merlin knows where…

- I was in Italy with my parents, excused herself the girl.

- Anyhow, it was very quiet, only the family and few friends, he added.

Harry didn't have a lot to say about his summer, since it was the first day he got rid of the Dursley. It was the last time he had to go there and he was happy about it. So were the Dursley. His aunt Petunia even offered to give him a ride to London. It was the first time in his life that his aunt treated him like a human being. He refused, 'thanks, but no thanks' he told her. And without another word, he apparated away from the Dursley for ever. Dobby and Kreacher were in charge to bring him his stuff to his new house, the 12 Grimauld Place.

- And you Harry? Asked Hermione

- Nothing much, I'm finally free of the Dursley.

- What do you mean?

- Meaning that since I'm 17, I am an adult in the wizardry world, meaning that they are no longer my guardians.

- Oh, said Hermione, So Harry, what will you do?

- For first, Ron accepted to move in with me in Grimauld Place, and I hoped you would to?

- Until the school beginning?

- Hum, Hermione, said Harry, I don't plan to go back to Hogwarts.

- Harry, school is important! Pleaded Hermione.

- Mione, my decision is final; nothing you could say would make me change my mind.

- And you Ron? Asked Hermione, a determined expression on her face.

- Hum…well…

- So you're going to stick with Harry?

Ron was looking guilty as charged. When Harry arrived at the Burrow last week, he explained every details of his plan to his friend. Harry knew his friend Hermione wouldn't want to be an active part of it. Ron has been easy to convince, since he wasn't that good in school.

Harry now knew, without any doubt, that Hermione would never want to quit Hogwarts. And because he knew her so well, he was prepared for her refusal. While Ron and he would go looking for the missing Hocruxes, Hermione would do some research at Hogwarts for them, prepare potions they might need. Deep down, he knew and hoped she would refuse to come with them, it was a dangerous business, and he didn't want her to get hurt.

- Hermione, said a very calm Harry, I knew you would refuse to be a part of that plan, so that is why I won't ask you to come with us. Of course, you are most welcome to come at my place, I insist that you come, but I won't hear anymore about returning to school.

- If it is what you want Harry, I won't try to convince you, said a very sad Hermione.

- Good now, what do you say about packing up your things and move into Grimauld Place?

- Now? Asked the young women.

Both boys nodded. Hermione said few quick spells and was ready to leave. They exited the Leaky Cauldron, and within time, they were at the apparition point. The three of them had their licence, Hermione since May, boys since July. They disappeared in a very loud 'Crack'.


	8. Chapter 8 Exploring Hogwarts

_**Exploring Hogwarts**_

Anakin followed professor McGonagall as she showed him the way to his quarter. He almost collided with her when she stopped in front the portrait of _Michael Faraday the Crazy Chemist_.

- You will join me and the rest of the staff tomorrow morning at eight in the great hall, said the professor. Before you enter you room, she added, you have to choose a password, tell the portrait of it. Without the password, you cannot enter your room.

- Thank you very much professor, I shall see you tomorrow morning.

- Good night Anakin, rest well.

She turned back from where they arrived from without another word. Anakin was now standing alone in front of the portrait.

- Well boy, what are you waiting for? Ask the portrait. Choose your damn password; I have better things to do!

- Hum, it's going to be Nitrate Fuel, Anakin said thinking how ironic this password was, since it was because the lack of it that he was, in a way, stuck down here.

- Nitrate hey? Faraday portrait said in a knowingly voice, did you knew I was the one to invent the technique to liquefy this gas?

- Oh really? Said a very interested Anakin.

- Yes, every one said I was crazy, that I wouldn't find the formula; that it was impossible.

- Do you remember the formula?

- Well, see, as it was a long time ago...

- Do you? Anakin said impatiently.

- No, admitted the portrait, blushing from shame. Why do you want to know?

- Curiosity, not wanting to tell much about himself to the portrait.

- Anyhow, you wouldn't be able to reproduce the formula, you need to be a Potion Master to do it right.

Anakin said nothing and entered his room. He was thinking about what the portrait told him. In fact, the only usable information he got from it was that it was possible to transform nitrate into fuel on this planet, he wouldn't need all the advance technology from his era to do it. The problem was that Anakin was no Potion Master. He never brewed a potion in his life, so that was going to be a problem. He had time to find a solution, but for now, he only wanted to sleep.

Anakin took a good look of his new room. It was spacious. From what he saw, he understood it was built like a big apartment, he had a living room, and witch was composed of a big comfy blue couch in front of a very large fireplace and a cherry wood desk in the corner. To his right he found the bathroom. It was beautiful, all black and white marble. The bath was in the middle of the room and was as big as a swimming pool. He exited the bathroom to see his room. He wasn't deceived. The room was like his dream bedroom, the walls were light green, and the rug was a shade darker with complicated designs. He had a king size bed with the same designs of the rug on the sheets, Anakin was pleased to see it was satin. The bed was facing a smaller fireplace than the one in the living room. He noticed that he had a balcony. The sight outdoor was breathtaking. He had a vu on the Dark Forest and a sort of stadium.

He was very tired so wasted no more time. Artificial sleep wasn't that resting. The last good night sleep he had was, well, he couldn't remember. Anakin just put his head on the pillow and was fast asleep.

When Anakin woke up the next morning, the room was bright and sunny. He got up quickly. Anakin wanted to try the big bath. As he filled the bath with water, he noticed a tap row. He realised that each tap had a very unique smell. The smells seemed to fit him perfectly, as they were perfumes he usually wears. Anakin plunged into the water. He was feeling so good, the bath was marvellous. He quickly dried himself and put on the clothes that were placed next to the bath. He wondered who let them there as they were not his; however, they fit him perfectly. It was now practically 8 o'clock and he had a meeting with the headmistress and the staff of Hogwarts.

When he arrived at the Great Hall, every one was waiting for him. He suddenly got nervous, he was sure he wasn't late... so why every one was looking at him this way? Then, every one surrounded him.

- Welcome, welcome, said an old man shaking Anakin hand, I am professor Slughorn, I teach potion here and I'm the Head of Slytherin house.

- Hi, I am Anakin, was all he could think to say.

- Can I get your attention every one? Ask loudly professor McGonagall.

Every one got silent and looked at her.

- I would like to introduce Mister Anakin Solo-Skywalker, he'll be student here as well as a teacher. He'll teach...

Then she looked at the boy and Anakin got his cue to present himself and the reasons he was there.

- Hello every one, like professor McGonagall said, my name is Anakin, if you don't know yet, I'm not from the area, and my home is very far away. From where I'm from, I am a Master Jedi Knight, member of the council and a Diplomat. I was in a Diplomatic mission, kind of, he said more for himself, when I incidentally landed here. Since I am unable to go back home for now, professor McGonagall offered me to stay here for a while, in exchange for her help, I will teach the Jedi combat techniques. Also, I will be a student, as I am eighteen and know nothing of your wizardry world.

- You're not a wizard? Asked an astonish Slughorn.

- Apparently not, simply said Anakin.

- How come you're able to see and enter Hogwarts?

- I don't know, maybe I am?

- How could you not know? I mean everyone know when they are wizard, said a bug looking women.

- From where I'm from, I guess you could say that the Force, as we name it, is the same thing as the magic, as you called it.

- Hum, add the same woman, this is possible…

- Now, Anakin, interrupted McGonagall, I would like to present you our staff members, here you have professor Slughorn, pointing the man who'd shake his hand, and there, pointing the bug looking woman, professor Trelawney, the divination teacher.

Anakin perceived a sarcastic tone, as she didn't like this teacher and wondered what in the Force name she was doing in a house of education. Professor McGonagall had a strong aura and it was easy for Anakin to read her thoughts, as he discovered she was an honest person.

I am Professor Fillius Flitwick, I teach Charms, said the little and cheery man.

Professor Sprout, announced a chubby and short woman, I am teaching botanic.

Anakin could have guess, as the woman smelled like grand air and pine. She also had dirt under her nails. He instantly felt he would like this woman, because he knew she had a lot of power with the growing things, like she could control the nature. Professor McGonagall introduced him the rest of the staff. Anakin was now more relax than he had been few moments ago.

After a delightful breakfast, Anakin asked the headmistress for the library. He wanted to learn more about the magical world. As she was showing him the way to the library, she told him she would like to schedule a meeting to discuss his course aim, and what kind of students he was looking for. Anakin told her that he would recognise the students, if he could find any. He told her that he would meet her on Friday night. That gave him 5 days to elaborate a syllabus.

The library was grandiose. It smelled like old leather, like his own library at home. Anakin was getting homesick. He quickly got ride of this feeling, as it was futile to feel this way, seeing as he stuck on earth for the Force knew how long.


	9. Chapter 9 Planing and Defending

_**Planning and defending**_

The three friends arrived at 12 Grimauld Place, the house inherited by Harry. It was the first time they returned there after Harry's godfather death. They quickly entered the house without being seen. Dobby, Winky and Kreacher were already there. After Dumbledore's cold murder, Dobby, along with Winky, decided to become at Harry's service. When the trio got into the house, it looked so different from the last time they came, they couldn't believe it was the same house. It was clean, luminous and grand. You could now see the real color of the walls and floors. Naturally, they were dark colors, dark green, dark grey, dark red, burgundy and the floors were made of dark cherry wood. New furniture had been purchased by Dobby on Harry's demand.

It was late, around 10 pm, so they decided to have a hot cocoa. Comfortably seated in the leaving room, Dobby served their beverages with marshmallows. Her friends asked her what she'd done during her summer since it was her turn to recount what's happen during this time. Hermione made them swear they wouldn't tell anyone, and by that she meant everyone, after they promised, she told them she was an animagus. To prove it, she turned herself into a black panther. The boys were stunned. Ron had a 'Wow' expression sticking up his face. Harry couldn't believe his friend. He was shock, to say the least. Hermione was always the one to obey the rules and being an unregistered animagus was passable of two years in Azkaban. They questioned her motivations.

- Why have you done it Mione? You know it could have been dangerous, not to mention illegal? Asked Ron sounding a lot like Hermione.

Hermione laugh at the irony because it was exactly what she would have said if they had done it.

- Well, at first, I wasn't so sure if it was a good idea, but then I reasoned myself, we're in danger, better be prepared then dead… I wanted to do it first because now I can teach you how to become one.

- You wanna to teach us? Said Ron in a disbelieving tone.

- Yes, why not? If Pettigrew's done it, why can't you?

- You have a point there Hermione, said Harry.

- Do you think I can be a lion? Asked Ron.

- Ron, Hermione said, you can't decide in what animal you'll transform, don't you remember?

- Oh right!

- So Mione, how long do you think it would take for us to become animagus?

- Since I have done all the research and the potion is ready…

- I daresay you were very productive during the summer break, laugh Harry.

- Well, the girl said in a defensive tone looking at the floor, I had to do something…

- No one blaming you Mione, Ron said taking the girl hands into his, its bloody fantastic what you had done!

- Yes Hermione, you had a great idea! When do you think starting your training?

- As soon as possible, you could take the first potion tonight.

- How many potions do we have to take?

- Two, the first one will tell you, in your dream, what animal will be you animagus form; the second potion will help you transform into it.

- As simple as that? Ron said.

- No, far from simple, but be aware that if you take the first potion, there is no turning back.

Both boys nodded in understanding. Ron and Harry were very excited about the idea of becoming animagus. Both boys wanted to become Aurors, get rid of all the dark mages and the likes. Ron and Harry had already agreed to become animagus even before she started to imply it was difficult, for it was Harry's greatest wish to become one.

- Mione, started Harry, I think I'm talking for Ron too, Ron's nodded, this idea of transforming into animals is brilliant, we'll do anything you'll ask us to become animagus!

- Good to hear that Harry, said the girl, as I see you're very determined, I suggest taking the potion now, for tomorrow we'll start, the earlier, the better.

- Aye, added the red head boy.

Hermione, with a flick of a wand, summoned two vials of a purple and lumpy potion. The boys gulped, thinking about the awful taste it would be. She gave them one each, looked at them expectedly. Harry and Ron looked at each other with an air of defiance. With 3-2-1, they swallowed it. It tasted like curdled milk. They almost vomited for it was disgusting.

- So now? What is happening again? Said Ron unsure.

- Nothing, we go to sleep and you guys enjoy your dreams, Hermione replied.

- Dobby will show you to your rooms now, said the house elf popping out of nowhere.

- Thank you Dobby, gratefully said Hermione.

Dobby escorted them to their rooms, but no before showed them around the house. The house was a five storeys one. On the first floor, you could find the kitchen and dinning room, the living room and a ballroom. On the second floor, there was a private library with a bureau and two guest rooms. On the third floor, another living room, more casual, a conservatory and three guest rooms. On the fourth floor, the rooms of Harry, Ron and Hermione plus a common room for the three of them. The fifth and last floor was the attic and for the servants quarter.

Harry had the master room as he was now the owner of the house. Each bedroom of the house had a private bathroom. The only shared one was the one on the first floor, between the kitchen and the living room. Harry's room was very elegant, all midnight blue with a night sky sealing, like the one in the Great Hall of Hogwarts, he felt in love with it.

Ron's room was orange, yellow and gold, his favourite colors. The rug of his room had the same design than his bedspread. Hermione's one was a deep red with Egyptian design, her king size bed was a canopy with black drapes. Her room was decorated like a princess story from Walt Disney, it was gorgeous. When Hermione put her trunk in this majestic room, she knew she was finally at home. She feared it would be hard to go back to Hogwarts, she was certain it would be.

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. It was a dream comes true. He had a house, a room of his own and his best friends lived with him, and could live with him as long as they liked. The house was spacious and longed to be full of life again. That was like Sirius would have wanted. And Harry was thankful of the house elves that made it real.

Ron was happy. That was an understatement. Things like this were too good to happen to him. He was living with his two best friends, in a dream house, nothing to worry about… 'No more house chores for me' he thought happily. When Harry offered him a place to stay he just couldn't refuse.

Harry had agreed to the request of the Order of the Phoenix to continue using this house as the Head Quarter. But to one condition, his friends would be a part of the Order. He also had another plan for this house, Harry wanted to create his own Order, his remembrance of Dumbledore, and he wanted to reform the D.A. For that reason, he invited his beautiful and untouchable Ginny, and Neville. They were supposed to be arriving in a week. He hoped he would have completed the animagus transformation before that.

It was late so everyone fell asleep a smile.

* * *

Harry was dreaming of a night sky. It was so peaceful and pretty. He could see every star. He was flying so high, in harmony, with no effort. Then he realised he wasn't flying the wizard way, there was no broomstick. He was an eagle. He could see so far…

Ron was snoring very loudly. He was chasing a weasel. He was happy about it, he liked weasel. He wanted to be friend with it. He was having so much fun chasing this little funny weasel. Then, he heard a noise, like a bugle, he was curious so he stopped his chase to see where the sound was coming from. As he approached, a loud noise, like a thunder, stupefied him. His instinct told him he shouldn't go in that direction. So he run as fast as he could on his four legs, 'wait a minute, four legs? Four reddish and furry legs? No… that couldn't be, yes, I am a fox!' thought happily Ron.

The next morning, Ron and Harry were the firsts to get up. They were so excited about what would be their animagus forms. They just couldn't wait for Hermione to get up. When they got together, at the same time in their common room, with an understanding look, they entered Hermione's room without even knocking. They were a little surprised for the sight the girl offered, Merlin, she would be in their fantasy forever. She was sleeping in the nude; that stopped them there. They just couldn't move. Both of them never seen a nude girl, woman, before, except in picture, but that wasn't counting, isn't? She was so sensual, dark long hair, looking so smooth and shiny, curves like they didn't knew she possessed but guess she had, long legs, smooth skin, beautiful round and apple size breast with dark pinkie nipples waiting to be devoured. Ron and Harry were getting tight in their boxers.

Both boys were ashamed of their reaction, but they were boys before anything else and their girl friend was beautiful. Harry and Ron exited her as quietly and quickly as they could. Their friend was pretty when asleep but if she founded them here right now, they didn't give much value of their life. Harry reasoned himself that it was a natural reaction, that didn't help the guilty feeling he was having. Guilty in front of Hermione 'because he saw something he wasn't meant to, and guilty because he loved Ginny and got excited for another girl. A girl that was like the sister he never had. A girl he knew for half of his life and resented nothing like this for her before. He hoped that this feeling would go away for he loved his Ginny very much.

Ron was disturbed. He had done a lot of thinking during the summer, about Hermione. He'd always liked her, loved her even, but knew deep down that it wouldn't work. Don't get him wrong, if she made a move, he wasn't the one who would stop her, he just knew she wouldn't, she wasn't meant for him. That causes him a lot of grieve, but he got over it. 'Merlin, this girl would be the cause of his death. The man who'll win her heart better not break it down because I will personally kill him!' thought Ron angrily. When he saw the girl, in her Eve costume, he couldn't help but to hope she would choose him above everyone else.

- Ron?

- Yeah Harry?

- Are we agreeing that it never happened?

- I think we are Harry… Aren't you hungry dude?

- Yeah, why don't we go in the kitchen and prepare breakfast, she'll wake up soon…

- Very good idea Harry, answered Ron wanting to get the hell away from the crime scene.

Both boys got downstairs and waited for Hermione to arrive. Hermione slowly woke up. She had sleep like a baby. She got into her bathroom and took a quick shower. She was very proud having invented a spell to uncurl her hair, actually, the spell was good one, but having so much hair, it got only wavy. It was a neat amelioration none the less. She dressed very sporty because they were going to train today. Putting on jogging black pants with a white sleeveless shirt, she was ready to go.

When she got downstairs, the boys were already there. They both looked guilty of something, but Hermione couldn't guess of what. They didn't even look at her in the eye. 'Something's up…' she thought.

- Something wrong?

- No! Said both Harry and Ron at the same time.

- Ok, spill it or else… Hermione said, giving them her evil eye.

- Don't get angry or anything…

- Now it's sure I'll be angry Ronald.

- It's not that easy Hermione, added Harry.

- Well nothing's easy in life!

- Ok then, we saw you this morning… said a very red Ron.

- What? Not understanding what he meant by that.

- What Ron's trying to say Mione is that we entered your room this morning-

- YOU WHAT!

And now the three of them were so red that the temperature in the room increased a little… Hermione was furious and very embarrass. She always sleeps naked… and they had seen her… Merlin, what an awkward moment it was.

- We are so sorry Mione, pleaded Harry.

- Yes Mione, we never intended for something like this to happen, added Ron.

- I can't believe it's happening, you guys really saw me this morning…I am so embarrassed, I believe you when you say it was an _accident_, but please, next time, knock before, said the girl, her face was red glowing.

- Well now, don't we feel better Ron?

- Loads, say Hermione, what do want for breakfast?

- Hum, just toasts.

After eating, they told Hermione of their dreams. The three of them were excited like a child the day before Christmas. Hermione explained them the second part of the transformation. The last potion was to help them transform. All they had to do was to meditate, thinking hard about their animal. The meditation could last for days. It took Hermione two days to complete the transformation. By the end of the second day, Harry became an eagle and on the third morning, Ron was a little red fox. After lunch that very same day, the three of them apparrated far away from the city. They wanted to run free in the wild. They had so much fun; it was hard to get the boys go back home.

Ginny, Neville and an uninvited, but very welcome, Luna, arrived at 12 Grimauld Place Sunday evening. As planned, they stayed for two weeks. During those two weeks, they trained harder and harder every day at magic and wandless magic like Hermione showed them. By the end of the second week, every one was so exhausted, they were almost glad those two weeks were ending.

During their stay, Hermione, with the help of her friends, had planned the D.A. for the next school year, made a name list of potential candidates for the Order of the D.A., which was different from the original D.A. which wouldn't be anymore, since Harry as the chief leader, wouldn't return to Hogwarts. All agreed that Hermione would be the Head of the Order while at Hogwarts, but had to inform Harry and Ron of everything before making any decision.

The plan was going well, while Hermione was safe within the walls of Hogwarts, planning every move, because she was _the_ mastermind behind everything, the boys would go looking for the remaining Hocruxes.

The members of the Order of the Phoenix came often to see if every thing was alright. You could always count on a mother hen like Molly Weasley to stay longer than the rest to see if every thing was okay, making sure they weren't starving, making extra food… She was angry that Harry and Ron wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts, but at the same time, she could understand their point of view. She absolutely refused that her little baby girl left school, which what fine with Ginny, seeing that she was so in love with Harry that it hurt being so close to him and not being able to express her love. Harry had been clear on that.

School was starting in less than a week. Hermione received her Head Girl badge and was so happy about it. None of the boys were surprised; the surprise would have been if she wouldn't be. Time seemed to have flied away for their last week together, as they were already saying their goodbyes.


	10. Chapter 10 Returning to Hogwarts

_**Returning to Hogwarts**_

The goodbyes were difficult. Ron and Harry escorted Hermione to the 934 platform. Merlin they would miss her. They promised to write daily and to come visit as often as they could when they'll have Hogsmeade weekends. Hermione hugged her friends, made them swear to be careful, and then entered the practically departing train.

She was going to be very lonely this year. Sure, she had a lot of friends, but they weren't Harry and Ron. She entered the Heads compartment and put her uniform. Five minutes later, Blaise Zabini entered the compartment.

- This is for the heads Zabini, said a cross arms Hermione with an air of defiance in her voice.

- Guess what Granger?

- Are you going to tell me that _You're_ the Head boy! Hermione looked defeated.

- Right you are…well I'm not surprised to see you got the job…

- What do you mean? Asked the girl eying him carefully.

- Well, for start, brightest witch since probably Dumbledore, teacher's pet and best friend of the boy-who-lived. Not a very difficult choice now isn't?

- Hermione said nothing more, her eyes were flashing dangerously. Only a Slytherin could turn a compliment into an insult.

- Well Zabini, since you seemed to know a lot about the situation, you should know that we're supposed to be controlling the train right now? insinuated Hermione in a bitchy tone.

- Granger, before this situation got out of hand and we say something that may be, he paused and looked at her with his very black and perceptive eye, exceed our thought…I just wanted to propose you a truce, he said presenting his hand, still looking into her eyes.

- A truce? Asked a very sceptical Hermione.

- No name calling, civil conversations, we are not 12 years old anymore don't you think?

- Truce, she said taking his hand and looking him in the eyes to test his seriousness.

- Truce, and then he added, well now that it is said and done, I'll patrolled the first compartments and you the last.

- Perfect with me, agreed Hermione.

With that said, they each excited the Head compartment. Hermione still couldn't believe what happened. She'll give a chance all right, for the sake of the school unity if nothing else. She didn't trusted him yet, probably never would. How in Merlin's name had he become Head Boy? Surely Justin Finch-Fletchey or even Ernie Macmillan would have been a better choice. 'It must have been Slughorn; he must have intervened in the process since Zabini was a _protégé_ of his!'

* * *

As the handsome boy got out his compartment, he was assaulted by a very good looking girl. Pansy Parkinson was waiting for her boyfriend to join her. As she saw him, she jumped at him and gave him a very passionate kiss. He kissed her and after that, released her, still having the girl in his arms. 

- Did it work? Asked Pansy.

- Of course it did, have you doubt me?

- Of course not honey…

- The first step of the plan has been accomplished, give me a month or two and we'll be up for the second part of the plan…

- I love you Blaise, murmur the girl in a husky tone.

- Love you too princess.

Blaise kissed his girlfriend lightly on the lips. Like a gentleman, he took her by the arms and escorted her to her cabin.

- I'll be seeing you later Pansy, I have to patrol the train.

- Duty calls hey? Jest his girlfriend.

- Yeah, well, see you.

* * *

Hermione couldn't help but to notice that the train was almost empty. She wondered how many students would be returning to Hogwarts. With that on the mind, she came across Lavender Brown. Last year that girl almost cost her friendship between herself and Ron. Seeing her there, alone, made Hermione pitied her. When Lavender saw Hermione, her eye got full of water. 

- Hermione! Exclaimed the brown hair girl, still unsure of what Hermione would do.

Hermione said nothing but understanding the emotions Lavender was going by, just hugged her.

- Hermione, I missed you so much! I'm so sorry about last year, could you ever forgive me?

- It's already forgotten Lav, said a teary eye Hermione.

- I knew you…

- Let's not talk about it, leave the past to the past.

Lavender was crying and sniffling like there was no tomorrow. Hermione was making a big effort no to fall in tears, patting her friend on the back. She knew something else was the matter, Lavender wasn't the sort of person to break down like this, because it wasn't just happy tears, it was a desperation call.

- What's the matter Lavender? Sweetly asked Hermione.

- I…I don't know where to begin… Was finally able to say the crying girl.

- The beginning is always a good point to start, joked Hermione trying poorly to cheer the girl up.

- When there isn't a real beginning to pinpoint?

Hermione added nothing. The girl wanted to be listened to, not argued with, it took Hermione a great deal of energy not talking back an express her view on that subject.

- I…I'm still in love with Ron you know?

- You still love him? Repeated Hermione stunned.

- Yes, you probably thought I was with him because he was Harry's friend or something like this hey?

- No, never, lie the chestnut hair girl.

- Anyhow, I wrote to him five times this summer and he didn't reply once! I loved him so much, so much, I even gave him my virginity and he won't reply a single time!

- Maybe your letters didn't reach him? Tried to explain Hermione, not wanting to give so much information about their whereabouts.

- Maybe…but then, HE could have tried to give me some news! I was going nuts all summer long, no news, nothing, I didn't even knew if he was still alive with all of what is going on…

- Hum…

- And to sum it up, Pavarti won't be coming back this year!

As the girl started to cry again, Hermione didn't know what to do, her best friends were boys, so they didn't express that much. She wished Ginny was here right now, she was good with girl stuff.

- I could try to talk to Ron if you'd like?Said Hermione trying to comfortthe very emotive girl.

- You would?

- Yes, what are friends for?

- You're the best Hermione, and Lavender was now smiling.

Hermione excused herself and told her she had to continue her rounds in the train, but truth was that she only wanted to get awayand think about this situation. She knew Ron, and it wouldn't surprise her if he'd received the owls but ignored them because he didn't know what to say. She would write to him as soon as they arrive Hogwarts. She made her way to the compartment where they used to sit, Ron, Harry and her. Neville, Luna, Ginny and Dean were sitting in it now. It gave Hermione a funny feeling, nostalgia.

She chatted with her schoolmates about nothing and everything, listening to the story of their summer. During their stay in Harry's house, they hadn't had a lot of free time to chat. It was a good stress reliever, thought Hermione, 'Just having to listen, not to think about anything at all…'

A couple of hours later, they were finally at school, ready to star a new year. Hagrid was waiting for the first years at the train station, it was a tradition Hermione hoped would be carried on, and felt relieved to see the familiar face of Hagrid.


	11. Chapter 11 The repartition

_**The repartition**_

Anakin was getting nervous, and was walking in front of the Great Hall. Students would start to arrive soon. He hated being the attraction centre and had a feeling that would be the case tonight. To add to his troubles, professor McGonagall asked him to teach all of what he knew about the Force. Anakin was beginning to doubt his capacity to teach the class. He, however, elaborated a very complete and flexible syllabus if something unexpected happened, he was ready more than ever. The last thing left to do, the more important, was to recruit student whom could have a certain potential becoming a Jedi. He wasn't sure if he could found more than five, but was hoping nonetheless. McGonagall gave him free hand but asked of him to give her weekly news.

Students were beginning to enter the Great Hall. The young Jedi was feeling raw magic coming from the students, he sensed possibility. He knew then that he wouldn't have any problem finding apprentices. He could be more selective. From where he was standing, Anakin could study them at ease, attempting to discover those who possessed the power he was calling the _Force_. Right off, he noticed three of them who were standing out of the crew. A young dark hair girl, very beautiful, healthy beautiful of such an elegance, a tall boy with glasses and a red head sexy girl, pale skin, aqua blue eye. Anakin continued looking around and his interest got spike by a young boy, 13 years old, ordinary looking but with an emerald aura. He knew this boy could, with training, control the elements.

The first years where now entering the room. Professor McGonagall was looking at me and with a sign of her hand, invited him to join the first years. They explained him the ceremony of the sorting, the old hat role in the students repartition. Anakin entered the Great Hall and felt a lot of eying getting on him. He sat down on the small stool behind the first years. He turned back to look one more time at the girl who got in his eye first of. 'By the Force, she is beautiful' couldn't help thinking Anakin.

- Welcome, welcome everyone, the new students and those who decided to come back, this time more than ever we need to stay united, due to the number of students who won't be returning this year, I am pleased to inform you that the four houses will have their classes together. And without waiting some more, we're going to proceed with the repartition, announced the Headmistress. When I'll call your name, you're going to go up on the scene and put the sorting hat on your head, it will tell you the House you're going to be sorted.

When all the kids got sorted, she took back the speech where she left it.

- This year, also, we're welcoming a new student from another school. Pleased welcome M. Anakin Solo-Skywalker. He'll be joining the seventh years.

The clapping was discreet, but all were looking at him, it was the first time in more than fifteen years that Hogwarts accepted a transfer student. Anakin put the sorting hat on and was invaded by a strange sensation. Someone was trying to read his head, well, his thoughts. And then; he heard a voice only he seemed to hear.

"Hum, a traveller who comes from far away isn't?" said the voice, "I see power, lots of it, ambition, knowledge craving mind, so much possibilities for you young Skywalker… on the grandfather footsteps you're going if you choose wrong…but where to put you?" "It doesn't matters, hurry up so that we can get over it!" Anakin said to the hat. "Impatient too, so be it, SLYTHERIN!"

Anakin gladly put off the hat, he hated when someone was able to invade his mind that easily. He slowly made his way for his new house table. The dinner was almost over when the Headmistress got up to talk once more.

- Dear students, a last moment of your attention now, I still have few things to tell you.

She waited few moments before talking again.

- First off, lets welcome back professor Remus Lupin who will be taking his old post as Defence Against the Dark Arts, also, this year, I am proud to present you your Heads, Miss Hermione Granger form Gryffindor and Mister Blaise Zabini, from Slytherin. Please come to see me after the feast, she added to the two heads, Also, she said after the applause, we added a new class this year. The concerned people will be notified. On that, I wish you all a good year!

Murmurs began once more. Each one wanted to know of what it was question, everyone had an opinion on the subject that he or she wanted to shared. Hermione was very surprise to see Lupin coming back at Hogwarts, she talked with him during the summer and he never said a thing about returning to Hogwarts. She was pleased nonetheless, but deceived because he hadn't trusted her with something like this. It wasn't like it was the secret of the century thought the young girl. She decided to confront him as soon as possible.

Hermione told the password to the other prefects, as she had received them from the Headmistress the second she step foot in the Great Hall. She noticed that Zabini had finished eating and was coming her way. She also took note that the new boy was looking at her very intensely, Hermione raised her chin in defiance and turn her back on him, the boy rendered her uneasy. Zabini quickly joined the girl, and together they arrived at McGonagall's door.

- Candy-floss, said Hermione to the Gargoyle.

Blaise looked at her strangely; he didn't understand the meaning of the password. He didn't make any comments; he had to gain the girl trust. Professor McGonagall invited them inside her office, showing them the two seats.

- I wanted, once more, to congratulate you two for your accomplishments, personals and academics. Like I said before, a new course had been added, the teacher will be more qualified than myself to answer any questions you might have. If I asked you two to join me, well, I want to invite you to promote House Unity, for that reason, you're going to be sharing your new quarter.

- WHAT! Exploded the two students.

- You heard me all right, McGonagall responded her mouth in a thin line, you're going to show the example; you're not kids anymore, she added with a tone that permitted no reply.

- Yes Headmistress, answer Hermione knowing full well that it was useless to argue with McGonagall when she had her mind set.

Blaise said nothing but right now, but he was kind of relieved of this situation. He could use it to his advantage. He only saw one flaw, his girlfriend. He didn't like leaving her alone in the snake pit, but he had no choice. Luckily, she didn't remember a thing about her summer, and that was for the best…

Professor McGonagall showed them the way to their dorms. Told them their new password, "Unity", 'How original' thought ironically the both of them.

Hermione was very please with the size of their common room. A very big fireplace was taking place in the back of the room. Two couches in cream color leather, looking very comfortable, were facing each other. A big library with two study desks, which made the Head Girl very happy, was located in the right corner of the common room. Between the two staircases on the left side of the room, leading to their respective bedchamber, was a very beautiful white bathroom. They weren't deceived by their room which were decorated like they wanted. It was getting late, so both decided to call it a night.


	12. Chapter 12 The sneaky one

_**The sneaky one**_

The temperature was uncertain, the sky was of a deep gray. The wind was very humid, you could tell a storm was coming. A young and handsome man was standing alone on the hill. He was looking nowhere, fixing a nonexistent point in the sky. He looked calmed and posed, truth was, he was hurting so much, that even tears couldn't express the sorrow he was feeling. It was all his fault. His father was dead, his mom broken, the greatest wizard of the century, dead, and it was all of his doing. If he hadn't failed, nothing of this would have happened. Draco Malfoy often thought about what Dumbledore had said to him before IT happened. Deep down, Draco knew he wasn't a killer, for Merlin's sake, he even wanted to become a Mediwizard. It was now impossible for he was marked for life... The road to hell is paved with good intentions and that couldn't be truest in Draco's case.

It was getting late and Draco knew he should return soon to the Riddle castle. He wasn't a prisoner there, but close too. He couldn't risk the life of his mother, as she was the only person left who gave a damn about him. He took the long way home. As he arrived to the castle, he made sure to be noiseless as possible, didn't want to attract any attention on his self. The interior of the house was dark, filthy dark, and Draco was disgusted having to stay in such a dump, as he used to live in a very beautiful manor, "This is fit for the weasel" thought angrily the boy, "not someone of my own class." The Malfoy Manor was now the property of Narcissa, and they couldn't go back there, for one, Draco was a wanted criminal and his mother wouldn't leave him alone, and for two, the Dark Lord wanted them with him in his _castle_.

Draco made his way to his room, but then he heard a voice coming from the leaving room, it was a voice he knew well for it was the one of his former potion teacher, Severus Snape. Snape wasn't alone, another man was with him. They were whispering so they wouldn't be heard. Draco knew it was a conversation not meant for his ears. Curiosity got the better of him, he was a sneaky one, the Sorting Hat hadn't been wrong about that... Draco always had been a silent child. He used it to his advantage. He silently approached the room to listen what they were talking about.

- I assure you Rushmore, that mudblood is the one you want, without her, they are nothing! Said the greasy looking tall man.

- A mudblood you say, hum, interesting, and she's the best friend of Potter?

- That's right, he will come for her, be sure about it, always playing the hero. I'm surprised the Dark Lord haven't thought about it before... Implied Snape.

- Who says he hadn't?

- Well, carefully replied Snape, If that was the case, I wasn't aware of it...

- Anyhow, do you have any idea how to capture her?

- I'm not a Potion Master for nothing...

Draco had heard enough to get the meaning of their conversation. They were planning the abduction of Granger, beautiful mudblood Granger. He knew what would happen to the girl if she got captured, and he could do nothing about it, or could he? Not that he particularly cared about the girl, he tried to convince himself, but he hated the treatment reserved for the girls the Death Eaters abducted, muggles or mudblood confounded. They would beat them, raped them and as the grand finale, they would break them down. He even saw a Death Eater give his only pureblood daughter to prove his loyalty. She had been raped by no less then 20 man. She had once been one of his friend. That was the last time he saw her, he didn't even knew if she was still alive. When his turn arrived, Draco faked an erection, but he would always remember the look on her face, or the lack of it, her eyes empty of any emotion. Draco was feeling sick just to think about it again. For the remembrance of his friend, he would try to do something, what, he didn't knew it yet. Draco swore that he would do anything possible to stop this madness.

Draco was now in his small room. He couldn't help but think about the situation that has arisen. He always had admire Hermione Granger, she was friendly, pretty, even when she had big front tooths and bushy hair, she was the cleverest witch he had ever know, smarter than him, and the cherry on top of the cake, she wasn't afraid of him. In fact, she was the only girl who wouldn't give him the time of the day, and that was the challenge he wanted. For three years now, since the slap she'd gave in third year, he had longed for her, masturbated thinking of her, of what he could do to her, with her. Draco wasn't any good interpreting his feelings, but he liked her all right. If she wasn't a mudblood, he could consider making her his wife. Alas, reality was something quite different. She was a mudblood, he, a pureblood, follower of the Dark Lord against his better wishes, thanks to his father.

Draco was thinking hard about a solution, but couldn't find any. "If only I could do something to prevent any damages... That's it! Yes, it could work... If I succeed convincing Snape..." Draco was proud of his idea, it will all work to his advantages. For the first time of three months, Draco Malfoy had an expression on his face, a little smile. Maybe it wasn't all lost.


	13. Chapter 13 Lupin's return

_**Lupin's return**_

The man was content. This place was making him relive all of his best memories. Hogwarts was where he became the man he was now. He met people who didn't give a damn about his condition, even became animagus to help him… so many souvenirs…

Remus Lupin saw the look on Hermione face when Headmistress McGonagall announced his return as the professor of D.A.D.A. Lupin felt a little guilty about it, but it wasn't like it was a secret, it was more like a last minute decision. He had nothing to feel ashamed of. Anyhow, he hadn't even wanted to come back here. Both Minerva and Tonk had been on his case, trying to convince him all summer long. He had conceded in the end. He guessed that Hermione would want to meet him as soon as possible, he was proved correct the next morning when he entered the Great Hall for the breakfast.

- You could have told me, reproached the girl to her professor and old friend.

- It was a very last minute decision Hermione, answer the werewolf, so, he added, how have you been lately?

- Could have been better, we trained a lot during the school break, said Hermione.

- Maybe we could meet again so we could talk about the D.A. you'd formed with Harry in your fifth year, it would be a good idea to reform.

- Yes, it would be, enigmatically respond Hermione.

- I see you already thought about it.

- Yes, but now isn't a good time to talk about it, too much ears, if you know what I mean?

- Yes I know, maybe you can pass to my office Sunday morning?

- I think it could be possible professor.

- Please, call me Lupin.

- Only when we're alone, Hermione told him back with a dentist smile on her face.

- Perfect, well Hermione, I bid you a very good day.

- The same professor.

* * *

Hermione made her way to her usual place on the Gryffindor table. She was now feeling very lonely. It was hard being here without Harry and Ron. They used to sit together. Neville and Lavender came to sit down with her, along with Ginny and Dean. Seamus wasn't coming back this year.

Anakin had met few of his Slytherin classmates during the feast. Not the more friendly lot he could now tell. The Head boy, Zabini, introduced him to his girlfriend, Pansy, and two big blokes named Crabbe and Goyle. Anakin was more intrigued by the girl. Something wasn't right with her, and he was decided to find out what it was. On the C & G subject, well, if he hadn't met them, he wouldn't have believed that this degree of stupidity could have been reached. Anakin reserved his judgement of the Head boy, for he was something else, Anakin sensed this boy had a lot of potential becoming a Jedi. He already seemed to possess and mastered some of the Jedi skills, like the blending off and the mind reading blocking technique. Anakin was pleased because he had found another disciple. He had now five young students, it was more than enough.

Hermione finished her breakfast and was met by the Headmistress who gave her the timetable of the Gryffindor students. McGonagall had a knowing smile. When she finished the distribution, she took a look of her own. She saw that since she had the highest scores from over Dumbledore time, her professors agreed to have her as an apprentice. She was ecstatic, for less of a better word. Nothing right now could have wipe the smile she was wearing. Then, she took note that a new course had been added to her schedule, _Guardian of the Peace_. "What the heck?" thought Hermione, "that must be the new course…I wonder what this is all about?"

- Ginny, asked Hermione to her red hair friend as she sat down next to her, are you enrolled for the new course professor McGonagall talked about yesterday?

- Now that you're talking about it, let me take a look at my schedule… Yes, I am. Mione, do you have any idea what this class is about and who'll be teaching it? Said Ginny frowning.

- I don't know Gin, sorry, I was hoping you had a clue about it.

- Anyhow, we'll know in time and place, so Mione, are you going to plan lots of balls this year?

- It's a good question, I'll ask the permission from the Headmistress…

- Great, we could have an Halloween and Christmas Ball, as well as a graduation one like the usual.

- I don't know Gin, it's take a lot of planning and I am not sure if Zabini would give me a hand.

- I'll help you, said Ginny.

- What's in it for you Gin? Asked a suspicious Hermione.

- Well, I thought I could invite Harry… Sheepishly answered her friend.

Hermione had a good laugh, so that was the real reason Ginny offered her some help. Thinking about it, it wasn't such a bad idea, it would be a perfect excuse to see her best friends back. Thinking about her friend, Hermione suddenly remembered that she had to write them a.s.a.p., if not; they would come barging into Hogwarts.

* * *

Students began to fill up the Great Hall. Anakin spotted her first. She was gorgeous, light chestnut hair, amber eyes, creamy and perfect skin, a hourglass silhouette. And like she was sensing someone was observing her, she turned around and found the culprit. Their eyes locked together. Anakin guessed she was wondering what he wanted with her. He couldn't take his eye out of hers. It was beginning to look like a staring contest, she didn't flinch at all, nor did he. He was impressed. She had a very developed sixth sense but her mind was opened for the reading, her face was too expressive. That gave away her every thoughts. That was not a default, but that could be easily fix with a good training.

Hermione felt someone watching her. She turned around and saw the new boy looking directly at her, with no discretion at all. She was wondering what's he wanted with her, it was no secret that she was best friend with the boy-who-lived, so that in itself put her in jeopardy, explaining her suspicion on anyone who wanted to get close to her. She looked back into his eyes, waiting to see what would happen. Nothing happened, he just kept staring, so did she. Few minutes later Ginny shook her by the shoulder, wanting to gain Hermione attention.

- Hermione, earth to Mione!

- Yes Gin? Asked Hermione still looking at the new student.

- What are you doing?

- Nothing Gin.

- Right, not pushing any farther.

- What time is it? Said Hermione detaching her glance from the handsome boy and finally looking at her friend.

- Almost nine, time to go to class.

- Okay, I'll see you at dinner tonight?

- Perfect, see you later Mione.

Without another word shared between the girls, they left the Great Hall. Hermione had an appointment with Flitwick first thing in the morning, right after breakfast, she didn't want to be late so she walked fast as she could.

* * *

Anakin looked at her going out of the room, never leaving her out of his sight until she turned the corner. Anakin sensed someone spying on him. He turned so fast that he caught the guilty party, Blaise Zabini. "By the Force, this boy is good, though Anakin, it took me more than two minutes to sense him…"

- Hello Solo-Skywalker, said the boy with a smirk.

- Hello to you too, and you can call me Anakin if you want.

- You're interested?

- What are you talking about? Said innocently the Jedi.

- You know perfectly well what I'm talking about…

- Her.

- Yes Her.

- She's beautiful, admitted the boy.

- That she is, but she's also untouchable…

- Why are you saying this?

- You don't know, do you?

- Don't know what? Responded an irritated Anakin.

- She is the best friend of Potter and Weasley.

Anakin remembered his lectures about recent wizard history, Harry Potter; the boy-who-lived, the one that has the power to defeat the Darkest wizard of all times. "Interesting" thought Anakin.

- So what if she is? It's not like she is their property…

- No, but you don't want to attract any trouble, do you?

- I am not afraid, answer a very determined Anakin.

- I am not saying that you are; I am merely pointing out the facts to you... Insinuated Zabini.

- Thanks for the warnings… Said Anakin standing up, readying himself to get out of the Great Hall.

The young man cleaned up his things and left the Hall. He had a potion class and was anxious to see what they could teach him here, in the magical world.


End file.
